explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Search Part 2
In the Dominion introduction ' |image= |series= |production= 40512-447 |producer(s)= |story= Ira Steven Behr Robert Hewitt Wolfe |script= Ira Steven Behr |director=Jonathan Frakes |imdbref=tt0708637 |guests=Martha Hackett as T'Rul, Salome Jens as Female Shapeshifter, John Fleck as Ornithar, Kenneth Marshall as Michael Eddington, Andrew J. Robinson as Garak, Natalija Nogulich as Admiral Nechayev, William Frankfather as Male Shapeshifter, Dennis Christopher as Borath |previous_production=The Search Part 1 |next_production=The House of Quark |episode=DS9 S03E02 |airdate= 3 October 1994 |previous_release=The Search Part 1 |next_release=The House of Quark |story_date(s)=Unknown (2371) |previous_story=The Search Part 1 |next_story=The House of Quark }} Summary A spokesperson for the Changelings tells Odo that they came to this planet to escape persecution many years ago Wanting to learn about the universe the Changelings then sent out one hundred infant explorers with genetic programming to return home after a tine. Because of the wormhole, Odo is three hundred years early. The spokesperson finds that Odo’s isolation has stunted his maturation as a Changeling. She says he has much to learn before he is ready to take his place in the Great Link - a merging and sharing unique to shape shifters Meanwhile, Sisko and Bashir limp back toward the wormhole in a shuttle. Rejoining Dax and O’Brien on DS9, they discover that the Federation and every other Alpha Quadrant power except the Romulans are negotiating an ill fated treaty with the Dominion. In desperation, Sisko and the others steal a runabout and collapse the entrance to the Wormhole. Back on the Changeling planet, Kira attempts to contact Sisko, but her transmissions are blocked. She traces the problem to a room where Sisko and the others are hooked up to a machine that is generating their experiences so the Dominion can test their responses. In fact, the Changelings are the Founders, and they invite Odo to join them. Appalled, Odo refuses, using his inﬂuence to arrange his friends’ release. Errors and Explanations Plot Oversights # Just before attempting to collapse the wormhole, Sisko, Dax, Bashir, and Garak stand in the Security office and discuss their plans. Not exactly the best place, given the easy view from the promenade; but hey, it’s only happening in their minds. It was probably chosen due to it’s relative proximity to the runabout pads. # At one point two Jem'Haddar get the drop on Sisko and company as they head for the runabout. Garak pretends to have captured the Starlleet officers and then shoots the two Jem'Haddar. There’s plenty of time for the second Jem'Haddar to shoot Garak, but he waits patiently to take the phaser blast; but hey, it’s only happening in their minds. They weren't expecting Garak to fire on them. Equipment Oddities # At one point Kira attempts to send a message to Sisko. The computer tells her it is unable to do so because of external interference at all frequencies. Kira asks about the source of this interference, and the computer replies that the interference comes from “thermal radiation” generated by a subterranean power source. ln other words, the computer can’t send a message because it’s too hot!'? Seniram The heat could have interfered with or distorted the transmission signal. # I believe Odo’s office got an upgrade between the second and the third seasons. Now there’s a boxful of phasers on the wall inside the little cubbyhole behind his desk. (This is very convenient because our beloved officers need weapons when they are standing in the Security office just before they make a break for the runabout.) What's interesting is that this sequence occurs in their minds. So either the box was added prior to this episode when we weren't looking, or Sisko liked it so much after seeing it in the fantasy that he had O‘Brien install it there. Maybe the situation with the Jem'Haddar prompted the installation of the phaser storage box. # And what about the shuttle that Odo and Kira bring to the Founder homeworld?At the end of the program Odo and Kira beam up to the Defiant—-apparently leaving the shuttle on the surface. Did they remote-pilot it back to the ship? It may have been flown back by the others. Nit Central # ScottN on Tuesday, April 13, 2004 - 5:36 pm: IIRC, in Broken Link, the Dominion demands that the Jem'Hadar pilot Odo back because they don't want to reveal their location. Yet Kira *KNOWS* the location of their planet from this episode. Or am I misremembering something. Duke of Earl Grey on Tuesday, April 13, 2004 - 5:45 pm: ScottN, you seem to be forgetting that in The Die is Cast, Enabran Tain attacked the Founders' homeworld, the same one Kira (and Odo, and presumably Sisko and the rest) knew the location of. Of course, the Founders had abandoned it, and set a trap for Tain. They relocated to a new location that was kept secret in Broken Link. # Thande on Friday, June 04, 2004 - 1:48 pm: Why does Sisko (or is it Odo?) call the Founders' virtual-reality thing more advanced than a holodeck when in Equinox (VOY), Ransom described a similar virtual-reality thing as 'a poor man's holodeck'? '' LUIGI NOVI on Friday, June 04, 2004 - 10:41 pm:'' Perhaps Ransom's device wasn't as sophisticated as the one Sisko experienced (even if the home audience saw the effects as identical). # Joel Croteau (Jcroteau) on Sunday, March 02, 2008 - 6:27 am: Wouldn't the logical thing to have done here been to kill Sisko et al and replace them with changelings? Or at the very least keep them imprisoned and replace them with changelings? David (Guardian) on Sunday, March 02, 2008 - 12:06 pm: Could be that it was too early. In order for the changelings to pass as Sisko and co., they have to pin down every mannerism and character trait beforehand. Replacing them too early could be dangerous. Raskolnikov on Saturday, April 12, 2008 - 7:15 pm: Too easy to trace back to a definite incident. If Starfleet or others ever picks up later that any or all of the staff are acting weird, they can track back from the records of when the Defiant went for a peace meeting with the Founders. Granted, without Odo's breaking in on the door they wouldn't know the Founders are shapeshifters, but if there's anything really odd they could suspects they were mind-controlled, or replaced the same way O'Brien was in Whispers. Take Sisko or whomever into custody, study them for awhile, hold them long enough until they have to regenerate, and the scheme is blown. It makes more sense to pick an incident to abduct some figure when no one has any reason to think they were in the Gamma Quadrant or had any contact with the Dominion--like Martok's hunting trip, or Bashir's medical conference. Useful as it might be to have a backdoor control over the station, it probably was too soon and overt. They played it smart by infiltrating and replacing Bashir later, so he could avoid blood tests, and be in a position to sabotage the anti-wormhole array at the most critical possible time. Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine